United Cities of Happy City
United Cities of Australia (abbreviated UCA and also known simply as United Cities) is an independent sovereign island nation consisting 43 official Cities, 5 Territorial Cities and 5 Territories along with many small islands around the Zeru sea and off the southern coast of Australia with an area of seven hundred and forty-four thousand and forty-six square miles ( 1,197,427 km2)18 and with over 24 million people, the The capital is Vennc Yoch, and the largest city by population is Ircmnoy Yoch. Forty-three Cities, 5 Territorial Cities and 5 Territories are contiguous and located in Australia to the south of the Kingdom of Sim and the Zoroastrianism Republic of Ant, east of the Republic of Taper, and west of the Socialist Republic of Plantonea. The island of Lath Epp located 100 miles (163 km) south off Keqwzy Stretching across Three official time zones. The extremely diverse geography, climate, and wildlife of the United Cities. United Cities of Australia Facts * Flag joining stars or also called twin star flag Seal Motto: "Victory Through God" Anthem: "The Unreachable Star" Capital: Vennc Yoch 61°55′S 59°19′E Largest town Iromnoy Yoch Official languages Cityen, English and Arabic Ethnic Groups Ethnic groups(2082) * 42.4% American * 37.6% Egyptian * 8.5% Hispanic * 4.9% Indian * 3.5% Africa * 1.8% Japanese * 1.3% other Demonym Cityen Government Democratic republic • President Melyaj Vijsopj • Vice President Kaif Muhammad Legislature Congress • Senate - 42 members • House of Electors - 946 members Date of Creation Articles of Unification June 14, 1997 Area • Total 1,197,427 km2 (744,046 sq mi) Population • 2082 estimate 24,868,534 • Density 158.1/km2 (409.5/sq mi) Currency Jhel (*) Drives on the right The National Bird is the Golden Eagle History After the New Beginnings satellite is lunched the Australia continent is rediscover. Happy Colony is founded by Immigrants from the United States of East America, fleeing political persecuted from the dictatorship. Egypt Falls is founded just prior to Happy Colony. From the last of the Egyptian people to escape from genocide at the hands of the nation of Malawi. A few years after both Colonies are founded they are victims of a surprise attack from the Country of Sim. With no other chance at victory these to Colonies became unlikely allies. After many dark nights of hard fighting, and against all odd they were able to drive the Sims back and reclaims their lands. However, they were no longer two nations but one. The Yellow War 2011-2015 Cityen-Plantonea War 2039-2043 Sand Annexation and the Volk Purchase 2045 Government Democratic Republic 3 Branches 1. Excusive- President Elected by the people through the Ambassador of the Election. The Citizens of the Cities elect Ambassadors and they vote for President. The President Term last 5 years and they have a Term limited of 3 Terms 2. Legislative – Congress has 3 parts 1. House of the Electors Has 946 Members from the Official Cities only. The number of Electors per city is based on the ranking of population of city. There are 43 Official Cities the largest city has 43 Electors and the smallest city has 1 Elector. The Electors are directly elected of the people of the Cites they represent House of the Electors has a 6 year term with a term limited of 2 terms 2. Senate Has 43 Members 1 per City. The Senate members are elected by the city council of the city they represent. The senate has 3 year term with a term limited of 5 terms. 3. Territorial House Has 10 members 1 form each of the 5 Territorial Cities and 1 form each of the 5 Territories. The member are directly elected of the people of the Territorial City or Territory they represent Rules only over the of the Legislation of the Territories and Territorial Cities Has a 6 year term with a term limited of 2 terms 3. Judicial- The Premier Court Has 2 levels Municipal and Premier Court The Court duty is to make sure the laws do violates the right of its people of its constitution. The Premier Court is made of 10 members elected by Citizen through the Ambassadors of the Election. Judges have an 8 year term with a term limited of 4 terms. The Municipal Court are directly elected of the people and have no team limits. The Governmental Board All Governmental Board positions are appointed by the House of the Electors and removed by the Senate and there are no term limits or terms. Government Board Positions * Secretary of Foreign Affairs * Secretary of Treasury * Secretary of Defense * Secretary of Justice * Secretary of the Environment * Director of Trade * Secretary of Medicine * Secretary of Science * Secretary of Entertainment * Director of Intelligence List of Presidents of the United Cities • 1997-2007 Melyaj R Vijsopj Christian • 2008-2012 Harry L Bond Christian Died in office • 2012-2013 Thomas G Smith Christian • 2014-2019 Salem K Nassau Islam • 2020-2035 Shawn Y Sanchez Christian • 2036-2046 Ubaid R Maalouf Islam • 2047-2062 Lemob S Isa Islam • 2063-2078 Lizulh D Jhufelh Christian • 2079-Present(2082) Melyaj F Vijsopj Christian Cities Official Cities Pop.1, 204,242 Ircmnoy Yohc (Olympic City) 43 Electors Pop.1,203,232 Nelxu (Parade) 42 Electors Pop.1,023,785 Bomul (Zimmer) 41 Electors Pop.938,344 Texmex (Texmex) 40 Electors Pop.933,664 Puf Yohc (New City) 39 Electors Pop.904,343 Yiysehi (Cockatoo) 38 Electors Pop.854,456 Benul (Zapper) 37 Electors Pop.823,342 Jorgul Jhel (Silver Star) 36 Electors Pop.767,645 Fvohu Yrec (White Clay) 35 Electors Pop.756,538 Tetra (Tetra) 34 Electors Pop.753,231 Venice Yohc (Happy City) 33 Electors Pop.662,165 Yif Hifp (Cow Town) 32 Electors Pop.653,433 Uevru Yohc (Eagle City) 31 Electors Pop.644,452 Abc (Abc) 30 Electors Pop.643,229 Egypt Werrs (Egypt Falls) 29 Electors Pop.634,342 Meh Vor (Mat Hill) 28 Electors Pop.564,532 Wilujh Hifp (Forest Town) 27 Electors Pop.564,232 Jap Jhipu (Sun Stone) 26 Electors Pop.560,256 Keqwzy (Keg-Wa-Z) 25 Electors Pop.542,956 Zov Geruc (Big Valley) 24 Electors Pop.542,543 Jhel Virf (Star Glow) 23 Electors Pop.541,206 Liys Vorr (Rock Hill) 22 Electors Pop.523,649 Virxwojv (Goldfish) 21 Electors Pop.475,731 Nrephehoip (Plantation) 20 Electors Pop.459,221 Inup Nopu (Open Pine) 19 Electors Pop.455,452 Nruejeph Loxvu (Pleasant Ridge) 18 Electors Pop.455,343 Qaeor (Quail) 17 Electors Pop.453,543 Sapu Hifp (June Town) 16 Electors Pop.453,021 Iyuep Yohc (Ocean City) 15 Electors Pop.450,530 Laht Epp (Ruth Ann) 14 Electors Pop.437,522 Wilhluj (Fortress) 13 Electors Pop.435,901 Heb Pop-it (Taz-9) 12 Electors Pop.404,545 Nuyep Virx (Pecan Gold) 11 Electors Pop.349,652 Ovrii (Igloo) 10 Electors Pop.344,545 Xopvi Resu (Dingo Lake) 9 Electors Pop.343,456 Resu Yohc (Lake City) 8 Electors Pop.343,346 Jepxgorru (Sandville) 7 Electors Pop.343,320 Xco (Xco) 6 Electors Pop.324,244 Zepepegorru (Bananaville) 5 Electors Pop. 323,343 Miapheop Werrs (Mountain Falls) 4 Electors Pop.222,374 Lux Liys & Xujulh Gouf (Red Rock & Desert View) 3 Electors Pop.131,650 Bond (Bond) 2 Electors Pop.76,545 Volk Hulohilc (Volk Territory) 1 Electors Total Pop 24,868,534 Links Facebook Nation States